Hör dem Regen zu wenn er fällt
by Fading-Stars
Summary: ONESHOT. Da saß er nun, an einem verregneten Sonntagnachmittag mitten im November und starrte Regentropfen an. Sah ihnen zu, wie sie sich ihren Weg bahnten. Aber warum auch nicht? SxR, Slash, in ihrer Hogwartszeit


**Hör dem Regen zu wenn er fällt**

Autor: _Ayu aka Pflaumenkeks_ :)

Thema: _Harry Potter_

Rating: _K_

Kommentar: Diese Fanfic habe ich auf den Song „Listen to the rain" von Evanescence hin geschrieben. Das Lied ist so wunderschön und hat einen sehr ruhigen Charakter.

Sie spielt zur Zeit der Marauders, irgendwann im 6. oder 7. Jahr, das lege ich nicht so genau fest. Ein kleiner süßer Oneshot. Und eigentlich dreht sie sich nur um 5 bis 10 Minuten.

Warnungen: sanfter Slash (naja, ein Kuss, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin)

**-------**

An der Fensterscheibe liefen kleine, glitzernde Regentropfen hinab, in kleinen Bächen, die sich hier und da zu Flüssen zusammen getan hatten und unaufhaltsam unteren Ende der Scheibe entgegen flossen. Es gab eine Menge Gerangel um die besten Plätze und Wege, und scheinbar gingen sie dabei ziemlich rau zu.

Sie schlängelten sich scheinbar willkürlich über die Scheibe, doch trotzdem sah Remus ein eindeutiges Muster darin, als er sie aus grauen Augen heraus aufmerksam beobachtete.

Sie bildeten einen zerstrubbelten, großen Hund.

Remus folgte gerade einem Tropfen mit dem Blick, der sich mit einigen anderen zusammen getan hatte und sich nun zielstrebig seinen Weg die Scheibe hinab bahnte, andere Tropfen wegschubsend und da lang fließend, wo er wollte…

Irgendwie ist er wie Sirius, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf. Zielstrebig, ein klein bisschen arrogant und gleichzeitig fesselnd.

Da saß er nun, an einem verregneten Sonntagnachmittag mitten im November und starrte Regentropfen an. Sah ihnen zu, wie sie sich ihren Weg bahnten. Aber warum auch nicht?

Dort, da draußen hinter der Scheibe, wenn man quer übers Gelände blickte, sah er das Quidditchfeld, dessen Boden matschbedeckt und verregnet war, und doch war er belebt. Man sah Schemen, die durch die Luft sausten. Sirius musste auch dort sein, zusammen mit James, überlegte Remus. Ja, sie waren sicher dort. Sie ließen kein Unwetter aus um mit ihren Besen durch die Luft zu sausen und danach verdreckt aber glücklich zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen und damit zu prahlen, wie mutig sie wieder waren. Und Sirius grinste dann immer so schelmisch, und in Remus Bauchgegend entstand ein seltsames Kribbeln dabei, es war, als würden in seinem Magen ein Haufen Niffler nach etwas glitzerndem suchen und es fühlte sich gut an. Richtig gut.

Wieder war dort ein kleiner Sirius-Wassertropfen.

Lange hatte Remus das Gefühl nicht deuten können. Lange wunderte er sich über dieses Gefühl, das ihn sich manchmal schämen ließ. Weil es ja doch komisch war, als Junge so für einen Jungen zu fühlen… Oder nicht? Dachte Remus, oder nicht, warum ist es eigentlich seltsam, warum zerreißt man sich das Maul darüber obwohl gleichzeitig alle von der großen Liebe sprachen, die es zu finden galt. Denn genau das war es. Die große Liebe. Richtige Liebe, nicht nur so einen Verliebtheit. Das war ihm klar geworden. Er wusste es.

Der Regen wurde stärker. Es blitzte.

Vielleicht würden ihn einige als _andersherum _bezeichnen, oder was auch immer. Wenn sie wüssten, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, würde damit wohl viel Schlimmeres losgetreten werden, das würde sie wohl wesentlich mehr schockieren, als dass Remus Sirius liebte, schloss er seinen Gedankengang. Es war ja nun wirklich nichts verwerfliches, seinen besten Freund zu lieben. Wie? Platonisch, oder anders? Definitiv anders. Ja, er liebte Sirius wie er eigentlich ein Mädchen hätte lieben sollen. Warum eigentlich? Warum musste Liebe so begrenzt werden?

Er mochte es, wenn alles logisch war, aber diesmal war es nicht so einfach zu erklären. Denn Liebe war das unlogischste auf der Welt. Sie verdreht einem den Kopf dermaßen, dass man manchmal nicht mehr weiß, wo oben und unten ist. Und Remus war sich sicher, wenn er – bei dem Gedanken lief er ein wenig rot an – wenn er Sirius küssen würde – selbst wenn er es nur dachte, rumorten die Niffler wieder – dann, und da war er sich wirklich sicher, dann würde er bestimmt nie wieder klar denken können. Dann wäre da nur noch dieses Grinsen, dieses hübsche und schelmische Grinsen.

Wieder ein paar Regentropfen, unter denen eine kleine Rangelei ausbrach.

Und irgendwo in Remus Kopf war schon seit langer Zeit eine Stimme, die langsam aber sicher immer lauter wurde. _Sag es ihm_, flüsterte sie zu erst. Nun brüllte sie, brüllte _Sag es ihm, oder du kommst um, wenn du ohne ihn von dieser Schule gehst. _Er hatte darauf immer geantwortet, dass sie die besten Freunde waren, sie würden sich schon nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Aber was war da eigentlich so sicher dran? Schließlich könnte sich das schnell ändern. Er zweifelte, dass er Sirius wie jetzt jeden Tag sehen könnte, und davor fürchtete er sich. So, wie es jetzt war, war es gut, doch so wie es werden würde, wäre es überhaupt nicht mehr gut. Das wäre eine Katastrophe.

Sie rollten unaufhaltsam die Scheibe hinab, doch nun sah Remus es nicht mehr. Eigentlich wollte er das nicht, aber der Gedankengang hatte ihm einen traurigen Stich in die Magengegend gegeben. Getrennt von ihm sein, was für eine grausige Vorstellung. Grausig. Er schüttelte sich. So grausig, dass er es sich überhaupt nicht ausmalen konnte.

Und hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür.

Wie kam er nur dazu, so grausig zu sich selbst zu sein, sich selbst mit einem Gedanken so weh zu tun? Er dachte, ohne es zu wollen, noch mal daran. Da wäre er, irgendwo in London, auf der Suche nach jemanden, der einen Werwolf arbeiten ließe. Und dann wäre da Sirius, der bestimmt zusammen mit James in eine schicke Wohnung in London ziehen würde und irgendetwas Cooles machen würde. Das passte nicht zusammen. Noch ein Stich. Eine Träne. Sie kullerte.

Weiche Schritte.

Remus ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wieso war er nur so… selbstmitleidig? Er zwang sich, wieder die Regentropfen anzusehen. „Gut, dass Sirius nicht da ist…" murmelte er Gedankenverloren und hoffte nicht auf eine Antwort. Regentropfen antworteten nicht und der Raum war leer. Dachte er.

„Warum?" kam es, direkt hinter Remus stand Sirius, ein bisschen zerzaust, aber weder dreckig noch nass. Seine großen schwarzen Augen waren nicht auf Remus gerichtet, sondern auf dessen Spiegelbild. Aus dem Blickwinkel hatte er sicherlich die verräterische Träne gesehen.

Der Regen prasselte unermüdlich. Ein Blitz erhellte wieder den Raum, ein grollen folgte darauf.

Und Remus überlegte fieberhaft. Weil ich Liebeskummer hab, dachte er, ja, das stimmte sogar irgendwie.

„Liebeskummer." Murmelte Remus vorsichtig. Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Und deshalb soll ich nicht hier sein?" fragte er darauf, und ein bisschen Vorwurf schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Stich. Die Niffler legten sich ins Zeug.

„Weil ich nicht zuhören kann?" Ironie lag in Sirius Stimme. Noch immer diese schwarzen Augen, die Remus unentwegt ansahen.

„Dreh dich mal um, Moony." Kein Befehl, eine Bitte.

Remus zögerte, warf einem weiteren Sirius-Regentropfen noch einen Blick zu und drehte sich dann um.

Nun standen sie da, bzw. saßen, denn Remus saß noch immer auf der Fensterbank, lehnte sich nun an die Scheibe. Große graue Augen, in die Sirius nun starrte. Sie warteten.

Und dann, unerwartet, unerhofft, trennte sie nichts mehr, und alles verband sie. Sirius hatte sich vorgebeugt, mit den Händen an der Scheibe abgestützt und küsste Remus. Frech, einfach so.

Und die Regentropfen waren uninteressant.


End file.
